Piercing the darkness
by anonymous-lemonade
Summary: A collection of Renji X Tatsuki drabbles! Spoilers for Chapter 195 onwards! Enjoy... and don't forget to R&R! Genres vary by drabblechapter... rating is kinda' high because of language. This is Bleach... what do you expect? Ch. 5 and note to fans as well.
1. Fallen angel

**Drabble:** #1 Fallen angel  
**Previous Chapter(s):** None (This is the first of 'hopefully' many)  
**Genres:** Romance/Drama/Action  
**Rating:** PG/PG-13  
**Characters/Pairings:** Renji/Tatsuki (Orihime is mentioned)  
**Spoilers:** Chapter 195 onwards  
**Disclaimer:** BLEACH belongs to Kubo Tite... -_sigh- pity_

_Mimi wo sumaseba kikoeru _  
_Daichi no shirabe kaze no uta ga_  
_Wasurekaketa yume no tsuzuki ga_  
_Karadajuu hibiki hajimeta_

She had a lot of spirit power... well, more than he could ignore, at least. And yet she doesn't harness it. Just lets it all aimlessly fly around and affect the 'peaceridden' individuals all around her. He swore that one time, he was on his way to Urahara's place, it was as if her spirit force was following him.

She was sitting there with that one girl with the long auburn hair girl, Orihime. What was her name, again? Tatsuki Ara-something? _Hmph, interesting._ She had the temper of a dragon and yet when she's near her best friend, she was as gentle as a dotting mother. Renji reflected on himself and thought... how alike they were.

Thinking about her so much always seem to make him miss home; miss his friends back at Soul Society... not that he really had any left. Most of all of them are either here on Earth or bedridden because some bastard thought it would be advantageous to stab his most loyal follower.

Renji wondered what Tatsuki would be like in Soul Society. Would she fit in or stick out like a sore thumb? Would she be accustomed to their ways or stand out and feel uncomfortable? Would she want to date someone like him...? What The Fu-! Were the hell did that come from?

_-sigh- _Oh well... Renji didn't have to think any more because he thinks that he got it figured out as he watched her punched the shit out of that lesbian girl; Soul Society wouldn't be ready for her... not the other way around.

It seemed as though she was the fallen angel; not the mortal walking the staircase to heaven.

**Words: 280 **  
**Date: 10.11.05**

**(Translation)**  
_If you clear your ears it can be heard  
Forgetting the rest of the dream,  
Throughout my body the wind's song started resonating,  
This is the earth's preparation.  
Hope you like! XDD Let me know what you think!_


	2. Audience of one

**Drabble:** #2 Audience of one  
**Previous Chapter(s):** Fallen Angel  
**Genres:** Romance/General  
**Rating:** PG/PG-13  
**Characters/Pairings:** Renji/Tatsuki (Urahara is mentioned)  
**Spoilers:** Chapter 195 onwards  
**Notes:** Thank you all for the reviews of the last drabble. Another short one... but the long one is coming up soon! Look out for that one okay! XD Much love!  
**Disclaimer:** BLEACH belongs to Kubo Tite... -_sigh- pity_

_In black and white I read the screen,  
Of all your lines and in-between.  
Then your message on the phone,  
I save to hear when I'm all alone._

"Yea, I'll see ya later."

Renji walks off from the school grounds with a small stack of books tucked under his arm as he walked off towards Urahara's. The inn that he was about to stay at didn't think that letting a guy with bright red hair in was much of a good idea.

Suddenly a beeping sound came from his pocket pants and he nearly jumped out of his skin as he picked up the incoming call. He was still getting use to this new world crap that he was given. On the screen of the cell phone that Urahara gave him as a hollow detector (that also poses double as a hand phone) was a message that said that he got a voice message from someone.

Clicking on the buttons that were lighting up, Renji brought the small contraption to his ear to hear that the message was sent to him no more than five minutes ago and...

"Hey, Abarai! This is Tatsuki! You know that girl from your class... well, I thought that it would be a good idea to start the project today, sowould you mind swinging over my house tonight? Say like seven-ish? Would that be okay? Yea... just show up I guess if you can make it if you can't then just don't... I guess... but yea, we could just do it another day... okay, laters."

At this Renji smiled and soon walked into the park on the way over towards the house that was instructed on the piece of paper that a certain girl by the name of Tatsuki gave him the directions for.

He then heard a beeping sound from the cell phone again and read the flashing message.

"_Would you like to delete the previous message_?" He thought for the longest time and was about to press... and then stopped.

Maybe he will have to use it later... for some reason or another...

_Words:_ **323  
**_Date:_ **11.10.05**

--**Edited Version**--


	3. Something

Drabble #22: Something

_Don't know how you feel  
You seem to keep it to yourself  
Would you climb mountains, cross oceans, have to motivation  
To show me that this just might be something real_

It was nearly dark now… and the night had the stench of hollow hanging from it like bad perfume. She was out cold from the impact of the hollow's back hand but wasn't bleeding. Renji pulled her up towards his body and began to carry her towards his apartment, bridal style. Since he didn't know where the hell she lived it was the only option he had at the moment. Renji was thinking about the hollow that he just fought off and saw that if he was careless, even a little bit… if everything wasn't exactly the way he had just executed his attacks… both he and her could very well be dead right now…

What had happened tonight was something beyond him. What had made him come by this way tonight? What had made him want take this route to Urahara's? What made him jump in to save her… without thinking? And why did he feel a surge of anger like he actually cared for this mere mortal. She was nothing to him… right?

_Words:_ **175 **

_Date:_ **11.08.05**

**Authors Comments**:  
_--Enjoy, minna-san! Thank so much for all those who commented on the last drabble! Sorry it took so long to update... but yeah, I was busy with the RPG at SeireitaiHS AT LiveJournal. But the next will be up once I finish editing it! XDD So look out for that one, kay?_


	4. Across Space and Time

**Drabble #4**: Across space and time  
**Genres:** Romance/Drama/Angst/Fluff  
**Rating:** All drabbles range from PG to PG-13  
**Characters/Pairings:** Renji/Tatsuki  
**Spoilers:** Chapter 195 onwards  
**Disclaimer:** BLEACH belongs to Kubo Tite...-sigh-... ah well...

_Embrace this miracle of an encounter now?  
__By gazing upon each other we can become stronger.  
__And if this isn't what you call love,  
__Then what is it that you call love now? _

This day would have come sooner or later. She was telling herself that she was completely prepared for it. Built up the walls and everything; awaiting the day that he had to return to his world… and she would have to go on in her own like he had never existed…like the past few months did not mean anything to her.

And yet, here they were under that every tree that they ran into each other that very fateful day that he came into her life. His red hair radiated brighter than the setting sun behind them. He was leaning back against the trunk of the large tree and Tatsuki was in his arms, her back pressed comfortably against his chest. She sighed for the fifth time that hour and Renji couldn't hold back any longer.

"What the fuck is your problem damnit? I swear if you sigh one more time-_olf_!"

His words were cut short abruptly because of a very sharp elbow slammed straight into his ribs.

"Fuckin' bitc-" But yet again was cut off sharply as Tatsuki spun around and faced him. Taking his face into her callous hands, Tatsuki took a hard look at his face almost as if she tried to memorize every line and coloring on his rugged features. She then moved forward and pressed her forehead to his. With a shaky breath, Tatsuki slowly spoke, in voice that was almost unrecognizable, "Do you like me anymore, Renji? And don't give me some bull shit answer; I want the real thing!"

Renji didn't say anything for the longest time and then said in a monotonous voice, "No."

Simple as that, Tatsuki's unfazed heart, detached soul, and completely unmoving sprit… became fazed, attached to a moving spirit… he was moving on… and she couldn't.

She smiled nervously and then tried a different approach, "Uhm… do you still think that I'm pretty?"

He stared at her blankly and then said, "Nope."

'Aw fuck! What the hell has fuckin' got into him? I mean I know he's not one to spew amorous poetry or serenade to you in the rain but… DAMN! Talk about having a stick up his ass!' Tatsuki was now not only crushed but pissed as well. She tried thinking of everything… no… anything to make him snap out of his pathetic stoic state. "Am I important at _all _to you?"

Renji's face was emotionless as the past two questions and still his answer ended up negative, "No."

Tatsuki's eye's were one's of a crazy dragon who was getting it's heart torn up into pieces as it's predator take it's time to torture her.

A stray, a mere stray could have such a lethal bite on her soul.

She let out the loudest scream she had ever felt the need to release and soon after she swung her hand down onto his face and began to punch him with all her might. And as her punches were soon replaced with warm rain that fell from her dark coral eyes, Tatsuki looked up to him, unfamiliar tears fell from her eyes, as one last try to touch his soul, and uttered her final question, "Will you cry if I were to walk away?"

He was quiet and then said, "No."

Tatsuki sighed one last time and saw that he was not going to speak anymore. She got up and dusted the dirt off her school skirt and then wiped the remnants of tears away from her eyes and made her final departure. From this day on she was never going to speak of the name Renji Abarai again for as long as she lived. It was better that he ended it this way…

A sudden jerk of her arm and she was twisted around, ready to tell him to get his dirty _Shinagami_ hands off of her, when he pulled her lips to his.

Warm lips met chapped ones. The ghost of her tears left her mouth salty as he slowly ran his tongue over them and then nipped softly at her bottom lip. Renji slowly pulled away as she pinched his arms but he made no outburst as she tried to struggle away but couldn't against his death grip that wasn't as deadly as it could have been. He wouldn't hurt her for the entire world… for all of Soul Society! But it was obvious that she would never know unless he explained what exactly his each of his answers meant.

"Are you done yet? What? You thought that you could have your say and then walk away? What the hell is that?"

"You already said more than enough, thank you! Now, please let me go and-"

"NO! I'm not done yet and I will not let you go until you hear me out!"

Tatsuki was about to spit in his face but thought it better not, the look on Renji's face was nothing short of entire seriousness and so as she held her tongue, Tatsuki dropped her head before nodding for him to continue.

"When you asked me whether you were pretty or not, I said 'no', right? Well it's true!" Tatsuki eye's shot up sharply and was then taken aback when she saw his eyes soften ever so slightly and then he continued, "You are not pretty… you are beautiful. And then I said 'no' again when you asked me if you were important to me... and it was true… you are not just only important to me… you are the world to me. And when you asked me if I still liked you… and I would be lying if I said that I did… because what I feel is not 'like'… when it manifested into love, I do not know… but it did. And finally you asked me if I would cry if you left me… that is a definite 'no'. I'm too manly to cry-"

Tatsuki was able to wrench her wrist out of his grip for _that _particular comment and as she swung her hand down to bonk him in the head, Renji easily caught it again in his own and brought her fingers to his lips and whispered ever so softly… as if he was afraid that the wind would know, "I would die."

She was completely silent as she took in his words and then slowly she watched as his eyes slowly opened and looked deep into her own. "I would die… did you hear me DAMNIT! I WOULD DIE FOR YOU!" His eyes were almost at the brink of insanity as if to emphasize his true intentions.

"DO YOU HEAR ME? I LOVE YOU TATSUKI… I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR YOU, DAMNIT! I-"

"ALRIGHT, SHIT HEAD! YOU DON'T HAVE TO FUCKIN' SCREAM! I KNOW!" With that she pulled his shirt front forward and slammed her awaiting lips on his as they kissed the dusk away.

In the background, the sun burned ever brightly fighting with the horizon for a bit more time to shed it's warmth upon the earth.

_Words_: **1,152  
**_Date:_ **11.21.05**

**Authors Comments**:  
_--Enjoy, minna-san! Meep! Was that a bit cliche' for some? I thought it was at first... but I found that this old story needed a twist to it! XD Let me know what you guys think about it, kay? **READ AND REVEIW, PLEASE!** _


	5. Distractions

**Drabble #4:** Distractions  
**Genres:** Romance/Drama  
**Rating:** All drabbles range from PG to PG-13  
**Characters/Pairings:** Renji/Tatsuki  
**Spoilers:** Chapter 195 onwards  
**Disclaimer:** BLEACH belongs to Kubo Tite...sigh

_I've got it all, but I feel so deprived  
I go up, I come down and I'm emptier inside  
Tell me what is this thing that I feel like I'm missing  
And why can't I let it go_

Tatsuki was wide awake that night as she ran around the last of the corner towards her apartment. She was sweating and her legs were burning after running since four o'clock that afternoon. It was easily 8:30 in the evening right then as she walked in and noticed no one was home and after taking her shoes off, Tatsuki irritably slammed the door of her room shut. She immediately flopped onto her bed and released a huge sigh.

It had been too much that was happening lately at school for her to process all at once… after the new years break it was like _everyone_ came back together with _someone_. Ichigo was dating Kuchiki-san, some of the girls are taking a liking to some of the new transfer students… heck, even Orihime started hanging out with Ishida-san more than her nowadays… and that is only the cream of the crop! Tatsuki was noticing that lately she was getting a weird feeling someone was following her _a lot. _She never thought that she would ever feel so alone.

And the mother off all the reasons that she was so pissed and irritable lately was that pathetic red head that stalks around the school like he owns the place. '_Of all the nerve_!' Tatsuki thought as she growled under her breath. He was not only invading her school and taking up friends away from her, but he was also…

Warmth seeped onto her cheeks as she remembered the fight they had after school a couple of days ago. He only won because he pulled a cheap shot on her. HE KISSED HER!

Just the memory of it made Tatsuki's blood boil… and yet she felt the sudden urge for his lips again… ARGH!

This was why she couldn't figure him out! This was why she couldn't think straight when she was around him! This was the reason she couldn't sleep at night anymore…

He did not only begin to take her friends away from her… but he was also beginning to take her sleep away from her as well…

Forbidden Frustration… thy name is Abarai Renji.

_Words:_ **355  
**_Date:_** 11.17.05**

**Authors Comments**:  
_--Enjoy, minna-san! Meep! Sorry it was so short. My brain was dead from the last one... I hope you guys would start posting some suggestions! I would love to see some of your ideas and I'll see what I can do to fulfill your RenXTatsu cravings, kay? Next one shall be a holiday one... you know to fit the... for a lack of a better word, holiday season! XDD See you then! **READ AND REVEIW, PLEASE!** _


End file.
